Leyendas de la Tercera Generación
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Porque las leyendas eran eternas. Y ellos eran el epítome de lo eterno. Ellos eran los hijos de la guerra. Ellos eran los herederos de los que habían luchado por un mundo mejor, y lo iban a hacer valer.
1. La anotación q dio la vuelta al mundo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío, derechos reservados a JK Rowling.

**Leyendas de la Tercera Generación**

**Summary**: Porque las leyendas eran eternas. Y ellos eran el epítome de lo eterno. Ellos eran los hijos de la guerra. Ellos eran los herederos de los que habían luchado por un mundo mejor, y lo iban a hacer valer.

**Nota 1**: Muy bien, debo aclarar primeramente que mi fic _Herederos_ al final terminó por no gustarme. No sé a ustedes pero yo siento que la embarré hasta el fondo. Por eso, y porque quiero volver a jugar con estos personajes de los cuales no sabemos nada, abro este nuevo fic.

**Nota 2**: No sigue la línea temporal de herederos ni tampoco su mecánica. No es una continuación ni algo paralelo. Son nuevas viñetas. Más oscuras, un poco más terribles. Pero casi no hay drama, al menos no hay mucho.

* * *

La anotación que dio la vuelta al mundo I

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no servía para esperar. _Esperar es para tontos_, decía, _y yo no tengo un pelo de tonto_. Era insufrible cuando debía esperar. Más te valía decir que no ibas, que no podías o que de plano no querías ir, pero que no lo hicieras esperas porque se revolvían los apellidos. No le gustaba esperar, punto.

- ¿Cuánto más puede tardar? - gruñó.

- El tiempo que le haga falta - le contestó su interlocutora.

Y precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo: esperar. Esperar como un idiota a que el dichoso capitán del equipo llegara.

- Se lo dije. Voy contigo y terminamos más rápido. ¿Y qué me dijo él? Adelántate tú que luego yo voy. ¿Y qué hizo este idiota? Venirse aquí a esperarlo. ¡Y yo detesto esperar!

- Lo sabemos - dijo Ivonne Meyer con una sonrisa divertida.

Por toda respuesta, Scorpius volvió a gruñir.

Ivonne, I para los amigos, suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de ira de Scorpius. Pero le producía tanto malestar como la primera vez. La mayor parte del tiempo, Scorpius era divertido, entretenido y locuaz, sólo cuando se molestaba (habitualmente por esperar) salía a flote un carácter de mil demonios.

I rezó para que Albus, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin llegara pronto. Como no llegaba, y como lo mejor en esos casos era dejar tranquilo a Scorpius, I se dedicó a mirar al resto del equipo. Los bateadores, Williamson y Richardson hablaban en un rincón, probablemente conversando de chicas. Ambos eran corpulentos y enormes, y brutales como sólo ellos podían ser. Albus les había tenido que llamar muchas veces la atención.

Williamson estaba en el equipo desde el año pasado, pero sólo como reserva, este año Albus lo había hecho titular. No había sido fácil que aceptara a Potter como capitán, pensaba I, pues Williamson estaba en sexto, era un año mayor que ellos y la lógica dictaba que él fuera el capitán del equipo. Pero al final parecía que había aceptado la situación. Richardson, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal. Él no aceptaba por nada del mundo que Albus fuera el capitán del equipo, pero no podía hacer nada, excepto gruñir y protestar.

- Ese puesto debería ser mío. ¡Yo estoy en sexto! - solía decir. Pero ya nadie le hacía caso.

Aparte de los bateadores, estaba el cazador Ernest Ludwig. En ese momento estaba comiendo, como siempre. I no sabía cómo es que podía comer tanto y no engordar. Ludwig tenía padres alemanes pero se había criado en Inglaterra. Se la pasaba hablando de la historia y de las guerras de los muggles y magos, y como estas tenían relación. Estaba en tercer año.

Gwen Stevens era la única compañía femenina que tenía I en ese mar de testosterona. Stevens era buscadora y era muy buena. En ese momento tarareaba una de las tantas canciones que su tía (una cantante muggle sin ninguna fama aparente) le cantaba.

En ese momento, Albus Potter llegó.

- ¡Al fin! - exclamó Scorpius.

Albus alzó una ceja.

- ¿Me extrañabas?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Ya estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes, Albus - intervino Ivonne.

Scorpius gruñó.

- Da tu famoso discurso, capitán.

- A eso voy. Déjame ponerme los guantes.

Albus se puso el uniforme y se dirigió a sus colegas. Espalda erguida, manos en puños, el ceño fruncido en franca concentración, ojos verdes que relampagueaban de frialdad y ligero tiranismo. El vestuario se llenó con una atmósfera de emoción y tensión.

- Dos cosas importan - empezó diciendo. - Jugar es lo primero. Jugar no importa qué, no importa contra quién. Simplemente jugar. Jugar y dar el todo por el todo -. Albus hizo una pequeña pausa, dándoles tiempo para que pensaran en sus palabras. Levantó su mano izquierda y empezó a numerar: -. Más tarde, hay fiesta en Slytherin. Va a haber alcohol. Sustancias ilegales. Chicas y chicos desprovistas de poca ropa -. Hubo una carcajada general -. Nos tratarán como héroes, como reyes, como dioses… - Albus fulminó a todos los que sonreían ampliamente - En este momento, sin embargo, tenemos un partido que jugar. Un partido contra Hufflepuff. No los infravaloricen - advirtió con voz seca -. No es lo que necesitamos. Tenemos un partido, chicos y chicas. Y VAMOS A JUGARLO.

Hubo aplausos que demostraban que estaban de acuerdo con su capitán. De acuerdo con sus palabras. Iban a jugar e iban a ganar, estaban seguros de ello. El equipo confiaba en su capitán, confiaba en que los llevaría a la victoria.

- Saben lo que quiero de ustedes - continuó Albus.

- Este es nuestro año - dijo Albus -. Este es nuestro año, chicos - repitió -. El nuestro, y de nadie más. La copa va para Slytherin, de eso no hay duda. ¡ES NUESTRO AÑO!

- ¡NUESTRO AÑO, CAPITÁN! - dijeron todos al unísono.

- Muy bien, ahora saquen el culo y pónganlo allá afuera, monten en las escobas y vuelen como si la vida les fuera en ello. Vayan allá, y hagan que me sienta orgulloso de ustedes. Pero sobretodo, hagan que se sientan orgullosos de ustedes mismos. Ahora, ¿QUIÉN QUIERE GANAR?

- ¡YO QUIERO GANAR!

* * *

¡Bienvenidos a la tercera generación!

**Sobre este capítulo**: el capítulo es bastante largo así que decidí dividirlo en cuatro. Va a tratar principalmente de Scorpius, Albus y sus amigos, aunque también van a salir el resto de los herederos de esa generación.


	2. La anotación II

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío, derechos reservados a JK Rowling.

La anotación que dio la vuelta al mundo II

- ¡Bienvenidos al último juego de la temporada de quiddicth del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! - gritó Damaris Nott -. Dos equipos se disputan la final: Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. - Vivas y aplausos se escucharon tras esas palabras. - Hufflepuff ha estado soberbio este año. Le ganó a Ravenclaw en noviembre y a Gryffindor en febrero. Ahora estamos a finales de mayo y parece que quiere repetir la hazaña. ¿Lo logrará? - preguntó con su voz más misteriosa. -. ¡Y AQUÍ VIENEN…! Scott… Smith… Serles… Sidmons… Santori… Sykes… Sutherland -. Los Hufflepuff aplaudieron a sus compañeros. - Muchos han clasificado a ese equipo, como el equipo de las "S". Me preguntó porqué - ironizó - ¡Y AQUÍ VIENEN LOS DE SLYTHERIN! Malfoy… Ludwig… Richardson… Williamson… Williamson… Meyer… Potter -. La selección de Slytherin los recibió con muchos gritos de apoyo.

Los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones. Hufflepuff y Slytherin estaban uno frente al otro, midiéndose con la mirada. La tensión estaba presente en cada uno de los rostros. El capitán de Hufflepuff, Henry Smith le desea la muerte lenta al capitán de Slytherin. Los capitanes se estrechan las manos con fuerza.

- ¡EL PARTIDO COMIENZA! Serles toma la quaffle. Esquiva la bludger de Richardson. Meyer coge la quaffle. Se la pasa a Malfoy. Este la lanza y… ¡Anotación para Slytherin!

El partido transcurría con cierta rapidez. Los cazadores se pasaban la quaffle de forma vertiginosa, por unos segundos la tenían los Hufflepuff, y por la misma cantidad de segundos la tenían los Slytherin. Damaris reconoció exasperada que había jugadas que se le escapaban.

-o-

- Permiso… Permiso, por favor. Abran paso al Premio Anual… Gracias. Hola, Damaris.

La aludida frunció el ceño. Generalmente, era una chica amable y comprensiva, pero no en esos momentos y no con James Potter.

- ¿Qué putas haces aquí?

- ¡Señorita Nott! - reclamó la profesora y directora Minerva McGongall.

- Lo siento. James, vete. Slytherin en posesión de la quaffle… Se la roba Sutherland, de Hufflepuff -. Damaris no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, tanto por la dirección que tomaba el partido, cuarenta a diez a favor de los tejones, como por la presencia de James Potter. - ¿En serio no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Potter?

- No. Meyer en posición de la quaffle…

- Yo soy la comentarista, Potter.

- No tienes buena mano hoy, deja que te ayude.

- No necesito tu ayuda - masculló.

- Como quieras. Williamson evita que su buscadora caiga de la escoba, un ataque de Serles que…

Damaris no se había dado cuenta de eso. Bufó y aceptó que James se quedara, al menos por ahora.

- Potter rechaza este lanzamiento, terminando así el primer tiempo - dijo Damaris, un poco cansada y exasperada de tanto gritar. - Los jugadores vuelven a sus vestuarios para un merecido descanso de cinco minutos.

Ella masajeó su frente con los dedos de la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda recogía su cabello castaño.

- Lamento esto - dijo James Potter. Damaris lo miró, pero nada dijo. - Ea, yo…

- ¿Señorita Nott, la está molestando? - preguntó Anton Cooper, profesor de Encantamientos y Jefe de Slytherin.

Anton Cooper era alto, casi unos ochenta centímetros de estatura, cabello rubio peinado prolijamente, una mirada azul oscura y fría que hacía pensar en tormentas heladas, y unos dedos muy largos, más ideales para tocar el piano que para enseñar y corregir adolescentes en el perfecto uso de los encantamientos.

- No, profesor, Cooper - contestó Damaris. - Todo está bien.

- Sí, todo está bien - repitió James, fulminando a Cooper con la mirada.

Esa mirada fulminante era compartida por el profesor. Damaris suspiró. Era bien sabido que James Potter y Anton Cooper no se soportaban. Desde que James había llegado al colegio, Cooper se las había arreglado para quitarle puntos y castigarlo a la más mínima oportunidad. James, que no era para nada rencoroso, se las había devuelto una por una. Así bromas pesadas y castigos ligeramente injustos, habían llenado páginas y páginas del periódico _Hogwarts lee_, primo fidedigno del programa radial _Hogwarts escucha_. Tal relación de abusos debería haber llegado a oídos de la profesora McGonagall, pero ambos, Cooper y Potter, se cuidaban muy bien las espaldas, pues decían que lo que entre ellos pasara, entre ellos quedaba.

Pero de todas formas, aquel año, el aborrecimiento entre ambos hombres había llegado a un punto en que era inaguantable. Los castigos de Cooper, que hasta poco eran llevaderos: limpiar el Salón de trofeos, archivar papeles, limpiar el salón de pociones…, se habían convertido en francamente insoportables. Ese año, James había tenido que ir a los lugares más horribles; el primero de ellos, ir a una discoteca de ambiente y quedarse allí casi tres horas, en las cuales tuvo que aguantar los accidentales roces y las miradas lascivas de los gay que lo querían como pareja de una o varias noches. Cuando James salió de ese aborrecible lugar, al menos para él que se reconocía 100% hetero, juro vengarse del profesor de pesadilla. Claro que Cooper no la había pasado nada bien; un día anduvo por todo el castillo vestido de rosa y sin saber por qué la gente lo señalaba y se reía entre dientes. Cuando un alma caritativa, le mostro en el espejo, su ridículo reflejo, Anton juró vengarse del imbécil de su alumno. Lo de ellos era así: un círculo vicioso de castigos que parecían bromas y bromas que parecían castigos, un círculo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Muchas veces, Damaris intentó mediar en esa disputa absurda entre esos hombres que sólo se llevaban ocho años de diferencia. Muchas veces, obtuvo la misma respuesta: Déjalo así. Cuando preguntaba el porqué, sólo podía escuchar: Porque es él. Damaris negó con la cabeza y prestó atención a las palabras de James:

- Yo sé que hice mal, de veras lo sé… No debí… No te merecías que…

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa un poco triste pero sincera.

- Los medios tiempos no son eternos.

- ¿Qué?

Damaris suspiró.

- Esa es una de tus frases favoritas. Los medios tiempos no son eternos… ¿Cuánto hace que en el quiddicth hay medios tiempos?

- Hace casi veinte años. Como una medida para que los jugadores no se cansaran y… ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con…?

- Todo - respondió ella. - Todo efectivamente. Los medios tiempos no son eternos… Tampoco nosotros. Nosotros tampoco somos eternos. Ahora lo entiendo. Nuestra relación siempre pareció más de lo que fue. Más de lo que alguna pensamos. Como en un sueño… del que tarde o temprano hay que despertar. Nosotros tampoco éramos eternos. Y lo entiendo. Nuestros caminos pudieron unirse, pero no estaban destinados a formar una senda que pudiéramos transitar los dos. - Damaris hizo una pequeña pausa. Estiró el brazo y quitó unos cuantos mechones de la frente de Potter -. Y lo entiendo, créeme que sí.

- ¿Qué exactamente entiendes?

No parecía enojado, más bien se veía resignado. Resignado a que la relación entre ellos no tenía futuro. Resignado a que todo lo que comienza debe terminar alguna vez, y ese era el día en que debían terminar definitivamente.

- Entiendo que no eres nombre de una sola mujer. Que no estás preparado para ello. Eres demasiado independiente, eres demasiado pagado de ti mismo, demasiado satisfecho con la atención que recibes. - Hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar -. Tal vez algún día cambies, tal vez… Tal vez algún día madures y te des cuenta que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, tal vez algún día te rompan el corazón y entonces te darás cuenta de lo que duele. Tal vez alguien, alguna vez, haga una apuesta que te involucre a ti… Tal vez… - Damaris cerró los ojos y sonrió. - Estoy segura que esa chica, esa a la que des todo tu corazón, será la chica más feliz del mundo, porque tienes tanto pero tanto para dar… Tienes un corazón enorme, James.

- Pero tú no serás esa chica.

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación que le dolía, pero a la que se había resignado, en parte.

Damaris negó con la cabeza.

- No, yo no puedo ser esa chica. Yo no puedo esperar a que cambies para estar contigo. No puedo y tampoco quiero. Porque sé en lo que me voy a convertir. Sé la mujer frustrada, dolida y herida en la que me voy a convertir. Sé que viviré en un infierno y que te haré a ti vivir en un infierno. Y no quiero eso, para ninguno de los dos quiero eso.

James asintió, sus ojos castaños lucían tristes y cansados; pero le sonreía.

- ¿Amigos entonces?

Damaris lo pensó sólo por un segundo.

- Amigos.

Porque lo de ellos tenía un comienzo, y también un final.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. La anotación III

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío, derechos reservados a Santa Rowling. **

* * *

**La anotación que dio la vuelta al mundo III**

.

- Bien, estamos de vuelta en el partido del siglo - empezó James -. Recordemos que Hufflepuff está a la cabeza con cien puntos, mientras que Slytherin tiene tan sólo ochenta puntos. Este partido decide tanto la Copa de Quiddicth como la Copa de las Casas. Gryffindor, olvídense de ganar algo este año, si acaso ganamos el campeonato de ajedrez gracias a Roxie Weasley, mi querida prima. - Desde las gradas de Gryffindor se oyó un triste gemido. - Lo sé es triste, pero bueno, esas cosas pasan, ¿saben?

- Creo que nuestro nuevo comentarista - intervino Damaris -. Se olvida que él es causante de la mayoría de los puntos perdidos en Gryffindor.

- ¡No es cierto! - protestó James.

- Sabes que sí. Eres un imán para los problemas, haces bromas a cada paso y siempre terminas castigado.

- ¡No es mi culpa!

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y de quién es la culpa entonces?

- De alguien más.

Damaris puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, seguimos. Para Ravenclaw lo mismo, este año sólo podrían ganar el campeonato de debates, a cargo de la hermosa Rose Weasley, ¿cómo vas, Rose? Mañana es la final del debate, ¿cierto? -. Rose sentada en las gradas de Ravenclaw pero agitando una bandera verde, asintió en respuesta. - Bueno, ahí lo tienen, es casi seguro que Ravenclaw gana ese debate. Hufflepuff es el favorito a la Copa de las Casas, este año la casa de los tejones no ha dado tregua, han probado que son realmente tenaces, ¿no, chicos? -. La casa de Hufflepuff vitoreó esas palabras.

- ¡Que no te oiga Lucy decir eso! - gritó Lily Potter desde las gradas de Gryffindor. Ella vestía la bufanda verde de Slytherin, como apoyo al equipo de su hermano.

James puso los ojos en blanco. - Lucy está bastante ocupada con sus presentaciones a lo largo del mundo, muchas gracias.

- Pero una sola llamada y viene a darte lo que te mereces - le replicó Lily divertida.

James hizo una mueca, sabiendo que era verdad. Lucy, la casi siempre comprensiva Lucy no prestaba a razones cuando creía que se atentaba contra su casa. Ya no estaba en Hogwarts, era cierto, pero seguía sintiéndose una Hufflepuff.

El estadio estalló en risas, algunas disimuladas otras no tanto. James sonrió con entusiasmo. Iba a lanzar otra broma, pero la dura mirada de Damaris le indicó que debía seguir.

- Bueno, Slytherin le va en zaga a Hufflepuff, tanto en la Copa de las Casas como en La copa de Quiddicth -. Hubo algunos abucheos y vítores ante esa frase. James se encogió de hombros. - Así son las cosas. ¿Damaris, cuál es tu pronóstico para el partido de hoy?

La aludida lanzó un hondo suspiro que se escuchó en el estadio. Varios la miraron incrédulos.

- Con ese ánimo, chica… - dijo alguien.

- Es mi ánimo, Nicole - dijo Damaris.

Nicole Wilson, desde las gradas de Slytherin se encogió de hombros. Era amiga de Damaris desde el inicio del primer año, y le caía muy bien la chica castaña, pero a veces le molestaba su actitud pesimista. Damaris no era pesimista, no la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces… Y a Nicole le reventaba esos cambios de actitud.

- Bueno, yo espero francamente que ganemos.

Algunos Slytherin la apoyaron gritando y chiflando, otros, los que apoyaban a Hufflepuff, la abuchearon.

- Creo, James - continuó diciendo Damaris -, que ni la misma Katherine Hepburn podría predecir cuál sería el resultado de este partido. ¿O me equivoco, Katie?

- En lo absoluto, querida - le contestó una voz suave que sin embargo fue bastante audible.

Katherine Hepburn estaba sentada al lado de Nicole, y miraba el estadio de quiddicth con una indiferencia real. Ella preferiría estar en cualquier sitio menos en ese, pero ahí estaba, mirando un deporte que no le interesaba sólo para apoyar a sus amigos. La razón por la que Damaris le preguntara algo del resultado del equipo era que Katherine, Katie para los amigos, y una condición que arrastraba desde su infancia: era vidente. Esto es: veía el pasado, el presente y el futuro, como si fuera un rompecabezas muy interesante. Claro está, que cuando se trataba de deportes, Katie era ligeramente ciega, como ella siempre decía: _la pelota es redonda_.

Damaris sonrió ante esa respuesta. - Bien, hemos terminado el medio tiempo. ¡Y AQUÍ VUELVEN A SALIR LOS JUGADORES!

- Malfoy se apropia de la quaffle rápidamente - dijo James -. Se la lanza a Ludwig… Este la deja caer por una bludger de Sykes.

El partido siguió inexorablemente. Los buscadores se enzarzaron en la búsqueda de la snicth, pero un desvío accidentado provocado por una bludger mandada por Slytherin y la pelota dorada había desaparecido. Hufflepuff abucheó y gritó: ¡Falta!, pero Madame Hooch no pitó.

- A mí parecer Santori (se refería a uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff) no está dando el todo por el todo. ¿Qué opinas tú, Damaris?

- Opino que te gusta estudiar a tus contrincantes aún cuando no estás en el juego - replicó una divertida Damaris.

Santori lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la quaffle, pero con tan mal concentración que Albus la puso parar casi sin esfuerzo. James rió.

- ¿Ves lo que digo?

- Señor Potter, si no va a poder ser imparcial… - intervino la profesora McGongall.

James bufó.

- No me hable de imparcialidad en el quiddicth, profesora. No hay tal cosa. Uno apoya a quien le plazca. En mi caso apoyo a mi hermano, y ya que él está en Slytherin pues voy a celebrar la victoria de Slytherin, o su derrota, todo depende, ¿no?

- Williamson desvía una bludger que iba en pos de Meyer. Meyer lanza y… no marca. ¡Mierda!

Hufflepuff gritó de entusiasmo. Damaris hizo una mueca.

- ¿Has visto lo que pasa en las gradas de Gryffindor, Damaris? Parece que un grupo de adolescentes hormonales ha secuestrado al golpeador de Hufflepuff, Scott. ¿Cómo podemos calificar esto?

- ¿Acoso deliberado? - preguntó Damaris sin poder dejar de reír. - Chicas, por favor, un poco más de decoro.

- Sí, dejen a Scott en paz, él batea para la otra acera.

Damaris abrió los ojos, incrédula preguntó:

- ¿En serio?

- Totalmente.

- Chicas, pónganse a llorar - les recomendó la comentarista.

James lanzó una carcajada que reverberó en todo el estadio.

- Las chicas de Gryffindor han soltado a Scott. Sutherland pasa la quaffle a Santori, este lanza y marca. Lástima. Anotación para Slyt… perdón… para Hufflepuff.

El partido estaba reñido. Slytherin consiguió ponerse al mismo nivel que Hufflepuff. Los tejones lo adelantaron con dos lanzamientos, pero las serpientes los volvieron a alcanzar rápidamente. Los guardametas, Sidmons y Potter eran muy buenos, pero no podían impedir que algunos buenos lanzamientos se les colaran. Smith y Stevens buscaban la snitch con insistencia, pero la pelotita dorada era difícil de atrapar.

- Y Smith llama al orden a sus golpeadores, perece que están perdiendo la concentración - dijo Damaris -. Stevens parece divisar la snitch y se lanza hacia ella. Smith también ve la snicth y sigue a Stevens. ¡Eso fue agresión! - gritó la chica fuera de sí.

Y es que Stevens sangraba por la nariz, mientras Smith se disculpaba, pero para Damaris no había disculpas que valieran.

- Bueno, penalti para Hufflepuff por agresión deliberada con buscadora. En serio, Smith búscate otra forma de hacerla caer en tu cama.

- ¡Señor Potter! - gritó McGonagall escandalizada.

- Hay que ver lo que pasa en las gradas de Ravenclaw, James.

- Y después dicen que las águilas no tienen ese tipo de preocupaciones. ¿Qué está buscando Sara Hitchins en la boca de Luke Sutherland?

Algunos Ravenclaw rieron, los aludidos se ruborizaron y se separaron. La profesora Bathilda Hitchins, la que impartía transformaciones, fulminó a su sobrina con la mirada.

- Bueno, dejemos las bromas. Sutherland deja caer la quaffle. Meyer atraviesa el campo velozmente… Le sigue Ludwig a la saga… Y Malfoy se acerca por la izquierda.

- Todos tras esa pelota naranja - dijo James.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que…? ¡O a los tres cazadores les han lanzado un potente Confundus o no tengo la menor idea como esa quaffle es lanzada a los postes de Slytherin!

Y efectivamente así era, la quaffle iba veloz hacia la portería de Slytherin. Aparentemente en el cruce de los cazadores, la quaffle había tomada la decisión menos esperada, y ahora le tocaba a Albus Potter contrarrestar aquella auto anotación.

- Será difícil, muy difícil parar este golpe… - dijo James preocupado. - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo ha parado!

- Albus Potter ha arado la quaffle y la ha… ¡ha lanzado hacia el otro campo!

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamó James divertido. - Esta quaffle está súper rara.

- Sidmons tiene todos los aros cubiertos, será difícil que la quaffle traspase…

- ¡Anotación de Slytherin! - gritó James fuera de sí. - No puedo creerlo. Qué gran jugada. Desde 1977 no se ve una jugada en la que cazadores y guardameta hayan…

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Richardson? ¡Esa no es la bludger! - gritó Damaris.

Y es que Aymcus Richardson había golpeado la quaffle creyendo que era la negra bludger. Más raro aún fue que Charles Williamson salió al encuentro de una bludger y la lanzó contra la quaffle, la cual se dirigía peligrosamente... ¡hacia Gwen Stevens, su novia!

- ¡Gwen cuidado! - gritó Damaris.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Espero que no me maten por dejar el capítulo ahí. Era necesario. El próximo capítulo es el último de anotación. Y lo subo mañana.

¿Reviews?


	4. La anotación IV

**Disclaimer**: HP es prpiedad de Santa Rowling, yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

- ¡Gwen cuidado! - gritó Damaris.

Pero ya era tarde, la quaffle dio de lleno es la espalda de Gwen Stevens, la buscadora del equipo de Slytherin, y la derribó de la escoba. El estadio entero se levantó de sus puestos, tensos como una cuerda de acordeón. Gwen giró dos, tres veces en el aire antes de precipitarse rápidamente al suelo. Charles voló al encuentro de su novia, y logró alcanzarla antes de que impactara con el piso. Gwen abrió los ojos, tosió y la snicth cayó limpiamente en sus manos.

- ¡HEMOS GANADO! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡HEMOS GANADO! - gritó Damaris fuera de sus casillas.

- ¡SLYTHERIN GANA! - grita James. - ¡Qué gran jugada! ¡De verdad, qué gran jugada! Esto ha sido en cuestión de segundos. Sólo segundos desde que los cazadores tropezaron unos con otros hasta que la buscadora se ha… casi se ha tragado la snitch. ¡Esto es un hit es la historia de este famoso deporte!

- ¡SLYTHERIN HA GANADO LA COPA DE QUIDDICTH! ¡No puedo creerlo, en serio que no puedo creerlo! ¡LA COPA VA A SLYTHERIN! Después de tanto… - susurró Damaris por el megáfono mágico.

- ¿Cuánto exactamente? - preguntó James intrigado.

- Treinta y dos años.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Damaris asintió. - Habíamos ganado unos cuantos partidos, pero la Copa… la Copa se nos había resistido.

- ¿Por treinta años? ¿Por treinta años realmente?

- Sí.

- ¡CARAJO!

- ¡Señor Potter! - replicó la profesora McGonagall.

- Lo siento, profesora, es que… ¿Cómo han aguantado eso, Damaris?

Ella sonreía, feliz, emocionada con la vida. Pero cuando James le preguntó eso, todo rastro de alegría se esfumó de su rastro. James se sintió estremecer. Damaris esbozó una sonrisa solemne.

- Porque somos sobrevivientes, James. Somos sobrevivientes de todo. Y un sobreviviente jamás cesa en su empeño. Se pone una meta y la cumple. Aguarda los años que tenga que aguardar, pasa las penurias que deba soportar, siempre aguantando, siempre manteniéndose, siempre esforzándose por no hundirse en el lodazal de la derrota. - Damaris hizo una pausa para tomar aire -. No nos importa el tiempo, el esfuerzo que debamos colocar… sólo el resultado. Este es el resultado.

- No puedo… No puedo entenderlo.

Damaris sonrió, con esa sonrisa condescendiente que James tanto odiaba.

- Porque no eres un sobreviviente. Porque no eres un Slytherin. Porque no has vivido casi treinta años mordiendo el fruto de la derrota. Porque no te has escabullido en tu seguro nido de serpientes, aguantando, manteniéndote, mordiendo el veneno que guarda la humillación y la frustración… - Damaris hizo otra pausa. James se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba guardadas esas palabras. - Tú no has vivido en el abismo de Hogwarts, en las frías mazmorras, no has callado gemidos contra tu almohada, no te has preguntado porque el resto del colegio te ve como una maldita alimaña, porque te encasillan, porque creen que sólo los malos salen de Slytherin. Tú no has vivido agachando la cabeza, mordiendo las replicas que quieres lanzar a los que te joden, a los que te humillan, a los que te señalan por caer en la casa de Salazar Slytherin, en la casa de Lord Voldemort, en la casa que, según dicen, más mortífagos ha sacado. - Damaris suspiró. - Tú no has vivido así, por eso no puedes comprenderlo.

Un silencio tenso siguió a esas palabras. Los Slytherin miraban a Damaris bajo una nueva luz, bajo un nuevo satélite. El resto del colegio veía a los Slytherin como si los hubiera visto por primera vez.

- Y pese a todo, no somos víctimas, ni queremos serlo - intervino Anton Cooper -. No queremos compasión. Ni piedad. Queremos seguir hasta ahora. Queremos que nos tomen en cuenta, que nos toleren un poco más, que nos consideren un desperdicio de Hogwarts. Sólo queremos eso. Gracias…

Fue como si alguien hubiera subido al volumen al estadio. De repente, los Slytherin celebraban su victoria. Las otras casas abucheaban o vitoreaban a Slytherin según sea el caso. Pero en sus mentes y sus corazones quedó aquel discurso de Damaris Nott y las pocas palabras de Anton Cooper.

.

.

.

Reginald Spencer no gustaba del Quiddicth. Es más, lo detestaba.

Por esa razón, su jefe, Horace McClane, había decidido ponerle una especie de "castigo", pretextando que su comportamiento no era el mejor: Spencer había pasado de hacer noticias a ser las noticias que publicaba _El Mensajero_, el más reciente periódico de Gran Bretaña Mágica. Había sido fotografiado saliendo de la discoteca más famosa de todos los tiempos, _The Sun_, (fundada y llevada desde hace casi veinte años por Roger Davies), pasado de tragos y con sus túnicas en muy mal estado. Además, había sido calificado de violento y agresivo por Johan Sebastiani, jefe de la Sala de Discapacitados Mentales del Hospital San Mungo.

A Spencer le resbalaba lo que periódicos sensacionalistas como El Profeta o Corazón de Bruja, dijeran o mostraran sobre él, pero a McClane parecía que no.

- Tu comportamiento es más que desagradable, Spencer, tendré que ponerte en periodo de prueba.

Los periodos de prueba eran los favoritos de Horace McClane. Nada le hacía más feliz que poner a alguno de sus empleados en periodo de prueba; según él, aquella medida les demostraba que su jefe no era un blandengue y que podía hundirlos si lo molestaba. Ahora, el turno de Spencer. Llevaba tres meses en periodo de prueba y lo detestaba por sobre todas las cosas. Pero no podía hacer mucho. Era seguir las órdenes del estúpido de McClane o perder su trabajo.

Allí estaba entonces, en el sitio que menos le gustaba, (un estadio), haciéndose pasar por el estado que menos le interesaba, (el primo segundo de uno de los estudiantes), cubriendo la noticia que menos le interesaba (un partido escolar de quiddicth).

Spencer no había llegado a _El Mensajero_ cubriendo noticias de quiddicth, sino noticias importantes, noticias que calaran en el ánima de quien podía escucharlas. Aquel discurso de Damaris Nott, adolescente idealista donde las hubiera, era una noticia que llevaba el IMPORTANTE en todas sus letras. Spencer había grabado cada palabra de ese discurso con el Encantamiento de Grabación, hecho por una estudiante de San Mungo, de la cual no sabía el nombre y tampoco le importaba. Spencer sólo había tenido que ver el rostro de la comentarista para accionar el encantamiento. Y no había salido decepcionado.

Con esa noticia, Spencer estaba seguro, se ganaría el reconocimiento que le había sido velado, y el estúpido de McClane dejaría de ponerle estúpidas notas de quiddicth y comenzaría a ver lo que valía. Ya era hora de poner punto y final al periodo de prueba, se dijo Spencer mientras se dirigía a las oficinas de El Mensajero. Qué le quitaran el pescuezo si aquella noticia no iba a dar la vuelta al mundo.

* * *

**Notas finales**: Hemos terminado con este capítulo, pero no con Herederos. A partir de aquí voy a intentar hacer capítulos más cortos. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.


	5. Su casi prima

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío, derechos reservados a JK Rowling.

Gracias a **laura malfoy tonks, misila **y** samj** por dejar comentario en el capítulo o los capítulos anteriores.

* * *

**Su casi prima**

Teddy vino al mundo en abril. La guerra estaba en pleno apogeo. Su padre era un hombre lobo, lo que a los ojos de una sociedad hipócrita y falsa, era algo pecaminoso, algo de lo que se debía avergonzar. Su madre era sobrina de Bellatrix Lestrange, probablemente la mortífaga más capaz que había tenido Voldemort en sus filas.

Pero Teddy nació en ese mes. Nació para llenar de alegría y color los corazones de su padre, de su madre y de su abuela. Y luego nació para escatimar la soledad de la vida de Andrómeda Tonks.

Teddy creció sin padres. Pero a cambio tuvo una abuela que lo amaba con toda su alma. Y un padrino que lo vio como su primer hijo. A cambio tuvo una gran familia de acogida que lo aceptó como un miembro más. Sobre todo después de convertirse en el primer amigo de Victoire Weasley.

-o-

Se habían conocido el 2 de mayo de 2000. Día en que se conmemoraban dos años después de la batalla de Hogwarts. De la muerte de sus padres. De la muerte del tío Fred. V

Vic fue la primera. La primera hija de Bill y Fleur. La primera nieta de Molly y Arthur. La primera, siempre la primera.

- Ella es Vic, Teddy.

Y Teddy no había podido dejar de mirar a aquella cosita pequeña y bonita que yacía en la cuna rosada.

De Vic se dice que es perfecta. Perfectamente rubia. Perfectamente hermosa. Perfectamente inteligente. También se dice que es un poco frívola. Que siempre quiere más de lo que tiene. Y que así y todo no sabe lo que quiere. Dicen que ha roto muchos más corazones que su madre en su etapa escolar. Dicen que no le importan las relaciones. Dicen que quiere un excelente partido y que por eso desdeña a los otros chicos.

Pero quién la conoce sabe que no es verdad. Que son puros rumores. Puras habladurías de gente que la odia, que la envidia, o que siente las dos cosas a la vez.

Sabe que Vic es dulce. Es una chica de ideas claras. Es una chica que puede iluminar el mundo de cualquiera, en especial el de Ted. Sabe que es una chica ligeramente ambiciosa pero que no pierde el sueño. Sabe que le gusta ayudar a los demás, y que por eso estudió medimagia. Sabe que Vic es una chica especial.

-o-

Teddy entró a Hufflepuff. El Sombrero Seleccionador no dudó, no vaciló, cuando lo envió allí. En la mesa de los tejones ya se encontraba John Derkiss.

- Tengo hambre - masculló. - Qué se den prisa, vamos.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

- Todavía falta - le replicó Ted.

- No importa. Seguiré rezando que terminen rápido.

- Como quieras.

La selección continuó. Pronto Alexandra Marín se sentó con ellos.

- Hola - susurró tímidamente.

- Hola - le contestaron ellos.

Cinco chicos más fueron sorteados a sus casas. Jonathan Perkins fue el último en entrar a Hufflepuff ese año.

- Al fin puedo sentarme - gruñó -. Deberían poner sillas allá, pero parece que sólo quieren que uno se acalambre las piernas.

- Lo que deberían hacer es poner la comida - replicó John -. Me muero de hambre.

- Yo no sé si pueda comer. Comí como cerdo en el tren.

- Yo también comí bastante, pero de todas formas tengo hambre.

- Todavía falta - dijo Jon.

- Pero no tanto como antes - intervino Ted. Él empezaba a sentir el hambre.

Cuando por fin se acabó la selección, John dio un gemido de alivio. Y cuando las fuentes doradas se llenaron de comida por poco y lanza un grito de júbilo.

- Comen como cerdos - gruñó Alexandra.

- Come tú y déjanos en paz - dijo John.

Alexandra hizo un gesto que fue mezcla de exasperación y desdén. Pero no dijo más nada y ellos pronto olvidaron sus palabras.

Para Ted aquella fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. El castillo era tal y como se lo habían descrito su abuela y su padrino. Incluso mejor.

- Lo bueno es que vamos a estar cerca de las cocinas - comento John muy contento.

- ¿Tu estomago sólo piensa en comida? - gruñó Alexandra.

- No, a veces piensa en que no quiere estar cerca de niñas bobas, Marín.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó muy digna.

- Hogwarts es genial - dijo Jon -. No sólo las cocinas. Todo él.

- Ya lo sé - dijo John - pero no me vas a negar que la cocina encabeza la lista de los mejores lugares.

- Aún no hemos entrado en las cocinas - le recordó Ted.

- Pero lo haremos - dijo John encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de acostarse escribió dos cartas relatando su experiencia sobre el castillo; una tenía la dirección de su abuela, la otra era la casa de Harry. Ellos eran las personas más importantes en su vida.

-o-

Aquella Navidad, Vic sintió que su amigo estaba lejos de ella. Estaba cambiado. Más maduro. Más grande. Hablaba mucho de Hogwarts. De las clases, de los profesores que les cargaban de redacciones, de Hufflepuff, de sus amigos John y Jonathan, Jon para todos. Y todos le escuchaban embobados. Todos querían saber lo que tenía que decir. Hasta Fred y James habían dejado de jugar al snap explosivo y escuchaban a Ted con la boca abierta.

Pero Vic lo sintió muy lejos. Sintió que en esos tres meses Ted había crecido y a ella la había dejado atrás. Y no le gustó.

Justamente en ese momento, Ted volteó y la miró. Le sonrió. Y por un momento Vic volvió a sentir al Ted de antes.

-o-

En su quinto año, Ted empezó a salir con Glen Silverstone. Era una chica pelirroja, muy linda, a quien le hacía gracia que Ted siempre la recibiera con un nuevo estilo. Glen era popular y muy admirada, los chicos decían que era prácticamente inalcanzable. Pero como le había gustado Ted, le había dicho que sí al chico. Desde entonces estaban juntos. Desde entonces Ted era objeto de envidia de la gran mayoría de población masculina.

A él no le importaba. Le bastaba con tomar a Glen de la mano. Con perderse en su boca. Con oírla reír. Le gustaban las chicas que se rieran y que lo pudieran hacer reír. Le gustaban las chicas que no eran complicadas. Las chicas prácticas.

Antes de Glen sólo había tenido dos novias oficiales. Nada serio. Ted sentía que podría sentir cabeza con la chica. A su madre le gustaba. Decía que era una niña que parecía hecha para Ted. Lo mismo había dicho Harry cuando la conoció. De golpe y porrazo Glen había entrado en la casa de los Lupin, de los Weasley, y de los Potter, y a todos parecía gustarle.

A la única que parecía no agradarle Glen era a Victoire Weasley. No podría decir porque no le gustaba. No era su personalidad, ella misma había aceptado, a regañadientes, que Glen era maja. Tampoco era su cabello, pelirrojo, el color que ella secretamente había deseado para su cabello. Tampoco era que pensara que Glen no correspondía los sentimientos de Ted.

- Hola, Vic - la saludó.

- Hola, Glen.

Y la miraba fijamente, en busca de lo que sea que no terminaba de gustarle de la novia de Ted.

-o-

Séptimo año y Ted se dio cuenta que Vic estaba causando sensación en Hogwarts. No era de extrañar pues era una chica muy bonita. Rubia, alta, con una sonrisa encantadora, y con aquella carisma que siempre le había caracterizado. Lo que sí era sorprendente era que él fuera el último en enterarse. Y todo por una conversación de sus amigos.

- ¡Pero es que si es así! - dijo Jon.

John se rió. Alexandra frunció el ceño, un gesto habitual en ella cuando algo no le gustaba.

- Que Ted no te oiga decir eso, ¿sabes?

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido como para decirle?

Ted, que se encontraba detrás de la estantería de la biblioteca donde ellos se encontraban, alzó una ceja y agudizó el oído.

- John, hasta tú deberías saberlo.

¿Qué debería saber John?, pensó Ted. ¿Era algo relacionado con las claes? No, no lo creía. No parecía algo tan inocente como las clases. Parecía que hablaban de algo mucho más gordo. Ted vio cuando John negó con la cabeza.

- No, gracias.

- Pero…

- Alexandra está aquí, Jon.

- ¿Y eso qué? Lo siento, Ale, pero… Pero John es que…

- No me gustan las rubias, amigo, creí habértelo dicho.

Así de que eso se traba, una chica, pensó Ted. Una chica bonita a juzgar por la reacción de sus amigos. John parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, mientras que Jon parecía casi ofendido.

- No importa si te gustan las rubias o no - replicó con cara de malas pulgas. (Ted se hubiese reído si no estuviera pendiente de descubrir quién era la chica de la que hablaban y que no debían decirle a él) -. Esa chica da para todos.

- Imposible, no hay una sola chica en el mundo que guste a todos.

- Ella sí, te lo juro.

Alexandra puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y si es así porque tú no te le has acercado, Jon?

- Pues porque…

- Porque… - lo instó Alexandra.

John solamente se rió.

- Pues porque es la casi prima de Ted, por eso.

A Ted se le cayeron los libros que tenía en los brazos. Resbaló y se sentó el piso.

- ¿Ted qué es lo que…?

Era Jon y lo veía raro. A Ted le importaba muy poco en ese momento. Su casi prima… Su casi prima rubia. No tenía primas rubias a parte de Vic. De Vic era de la que hablaban, por supuesto que sí. Ted levantó la cabeza y la fijó en sus amigos.

Jon y John se miraron.

- Eh… no era así como queríamos que te enteraras de…

- ¿De qué te gusta mi prima, Jon?

- Pues sí…

Ted resopló. Se levantó. Pasó por un lado de sus amigos sin mirarlos, y salió de la biblioteca. Pero antes escuchó a Jon decir:

- Ni sé por qué se molesta tanto. Si yo tuviera una prima así…

Pero Ted no quiso escuchar más. Ni siquiera él sabía porque estaba molesto. Pero lo estaba y mucho.

-o-

El nuevo novio de Victoire se llamaba Matt Harper. No tenían nada serio. Pero se divertían juntos. Ambos sabían lo que querían del otro, y disfrutaban de ello. Harper era muy popular; era guapo, atractivo, y su familia tenía un próspero negocio de helados en el mundo mágico que había desplazado a la modesta heladería de Florean Fortescue. Vic también era popular, a su manera, claro. Juntos eran una pareja que según los demás, era perfecta.

Sus compañeros de clase lo creían así. Su familia (excepto tal vez su padre) lo creí así. Sólo había dos personas que no parecían tragar a Matt. Una de ellas era Keila, la mejor amiga de Vic.

- Es un idiota, y lo sabes - dijo una vez. - ¿Te quieres acaso convertir en una idiota como él?

- No es idiota. Es muy inteligente.

- Sí, claro - bufó - . Vic, abre los ojos por favor. Ese tipo es muy poca cosa para ti.

- Pero me gusta - se defendió Vic.

- Te gusta la idea de estar con él. De estar con un chico que todos conocen. Lo usas, Vic. Y él también te usa a ti.

- Eso no es…

- Mi pregunta es por qué, Vic. ¿Por qué renuncias al verdadero amor? ¿Por qué te quedas con un tipo que jamás de los jamases te amará como mereces? ¿Por qué…?

- Eres una romántica, Kel - la cortó Vic.

Kel la miró fijamente. Estaba nerviosa. Vic estaba realmente nerviosa y quería que ella dejara de darle la lata.

- Y tú eres una cínica, amiga. Pero te quiero.

- Gracias.

Ambas se rieron.

-o-

La otra persona era Ted Lupin. Ya no más Teddy. Ya no era un niño. Había crecido. Era un hombre. Tenía cara de hombre, cuerpo de hombre y actitudes de hombre. Pero seguía con su cabello azul eléctrico. Y con aquellos ojos dorados que le había copiado a su padre. A Ted no le gustaba Matt y no se ocupaba en ocultarlo.

- Es un gran chico - lo defendió Vic.

- Es un estúpido - replicó Ted -. Y no te quiere, Vic. Ni siquiera te respeta. ¿Qué fue eso de habar de las cualidades de sus ex novias en medio de la cena? ¿O eso de burlarse porque no recordabas la fecha de las muchas revueltas que han hecho los duendes? ¿Necesitas más ejemplo para creer que es un idiota?

Vic lo miró fijamente.

- No es problema tuyo.

- ¿Qué? Eres mi amiga. Prácticamente mi prima. Por supuesto que es problema mío.

- No, no lo es.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

Se quedaron callados. Midiéndose con la mirada. Analizando las intenciones del otro.

- Nunca seré para ti algo más que tu casi prima, ¿verdad? - preguntó Vic.

Ted abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su pelo azul sufrió un cambio y se declaró violeta.

- ¿A qué viene eso? - preguntó apurado.

- Sólo contesta.

¿Contestar? ¿Contestar a qué? Dijera lo que dijera iba a quedar mal. Si decía que siempre sería su casi prima entonces… entonces perdería la oportunidad que había esperado por años. Si le decía que no, que tal vez, algún día, podría ser algo más, entonces ella exigiría que podría ser.

- Yo…

Y ya. Se quedó con la mente en blanco. No pudo decir más nada. Y miró nervioso y asustado a Vic.

Vic lo miró anhelante, deseosa de escuchar algo. Lo que sea. Lo que sea que le quite la incertidumbre que sentía desde años. Lo que sea… Pero Ted no decía nada. Nada. Como si se hubiera cerrado. Vic esperó por unos segundos. Y luego… luego comprendió.

- Entiendo…

Se dio media vuelta.

- Vic - la llamó Ted - ¡Vic!

Pero Vic había decidido no oírlo. Porque para él ella siempre sería su casi prima.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Ustedes deciden si sigo con la historia de Ted y Vic o si escribo sobre otro personaje

**Nota 2**: Hasta el martes no actualizaré. Mañana llega un primo a mi casa. El domingo no creo sentarme a la computadora. Y el lunes es mi cumpleaños. Así que nos veremos el martes. Saludos a todos!


	6. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que reconozcan es de Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes.

Gracias a**Misila **y**samj **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Chocolate**

A Hugo le gustaba el chocolate. Oscuro. Con leche. Derretido. Caliente. Amaba el chocolate en todas sus formas. Amaba el olor del chocolate. Lo aspiraba con fuerza y se llenaba los pulmones con el aroma de los dioses. Se comía las tabletas de chocolate con los dedos. Se chupaba los restos del chocolate derretido. Se tomaba el chocolate caliente sin pensar.

Medea olía a chocolate. Toda ella. Sus cabellos. Su piel. Sus ojos eran chocolate. Sus cabellos. Esos rizos oscuros del pubis. Y cuando se desnudaba era chocolate en toda su gloria.

La había conocido gracias a una rana de chocolate. La rana estaba en el carrito de dulces que septiembre tras septiembre pasaba por el expreso de Hogwarts. Medea y Hugo habían tomado la misma rana de chocolate. Sus manos se habían rozado. Y luego sus ojos se habían encontrado. Fue un momento dulce, tan dulce como el más dulce de los chocolates.

A Hugo no le gusta el chocolate amargo. No le gustan las amarguras, punto. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios. No conocía las depresiones, las neurosis o las tristezas. Era el alma de la fiesta. Era el que levantaba a Rose cuando el peso de las cosas era muy grande. Era el que le sacaba una sonrisa a Hermione Weasley cuando llegaba cansada y hastiada del trabajo. Y era el único que podía hacer que Ron Weasley perdiera un juego de ajedrez.

A Hugo le gusta volar. Y la nieve. Y los huevos de pascua. Y los jersey de la abuela Molly. Y los aparatos para los dientes de la abuela Jane. Le gusta gastar bromas a Rose. Esconderle documentos a su madre. Y jugar con el pelo rojo de su padre. _Es un niño terrible_, dice su maestra muggle, _un niño travieso que no puede quedarse quieto_. _Es una pesadilla_, pero lo adoro, dice Rose. _Es encantador_, dice Medea.

Hugo también es un poco tímido, aunque no lo parezca, claro. Jamás admitiría que le teme a la oscuridad. Y al monstruo come galletas. Y al cuento de los tres hermanos. Cuando tiene miedo, sale de su cama y se mete en las sabanas de Rose. O bien abraza fuertemente a Medea. Hugo es valiente hasta que apagan las luces. Y todo porque cuando era más pequeño, James quiso gastarle una broma que implicaba oscuridad y chillidos salidos de ninguna parte. Aquel episodio quedó firmemente grabado en la memoria de Hugo y en las posaderas de James, quien luego de la bromita recibió el peor castigo de su vida.

A Hugo le gusta correr. No le gusta hacer ejercicio. No se trata de eso. Se trata de que le gustan los carros. La velocidad. El correr a toda mecha. Es uno de los pocos (por no decir el único) de los primos que pasó el examen de manejo sin hacer ningún truco de magia. Conduce de todo. Autos clásicos. Autos modernos. Y el Autobús Noctámbulo.

Cuando el viejo Ernie decidió jubilarse, ya sabía quién sería su sucesor: Hugo Weasley. No era el más responsable. Ni siquiera el más listo. Pero era leal, carismático y tenía disposición para hacer cualquier cosa. Hugo recorría las calles de Inglaterra de la forma más veloz que podía. Algunos decían que estaba loco. Otros que había nacido para conducir.

Hugo opinaba que había nacido para conducir y para amar a Medea Silverspoon. Fue en un auto donde tuvo su primera vez. Su primera pataleta. Su primer regaño. Su primer llanto. Su primera salida. Su primer beso (un beso húmedo con Medea como protagonista). Su primera relación sexual (con los gemidos de fondo y el volante clavándose en la espalda de Medea).

- Conduces como un loco - le sonríe Medea.

- Soy un loco - admitió Hugo.

- No, eres un genio.

Y Hugo sonríe.

- ¿Y acaso los genios no están locos?

Luego vuelve a zambullirse en el chocolate de los labios de Medea.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Este... ¿drable? ¿viñeta?, no estoy muy segura... nació de mezclar el chocolate con la nueva película de Rápido y Furioso, que por cierto está genial.

¿Reviews?


	7. Culpa

**Disclaimer: Lo q reconzcan es de JK, la trama sí es mía. **

* * *

**Culpa**

A Dominique Weasley le gustan los chicos.

Eso no está bien, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo es posible que le gusten los chicos siendo él un chico? ¿Cómo es posible que le guste alguien de su mismo sexo?

Dominique es hermano de la hermosa Victoire Weasley y del casi tímido Louis Weasley. También es el hijo de Bill y Fleur Weasley. Hasta ahí todo bien, ¿cierto?

También pertenece a una larga familia de descendientes de veelas, y a una aún más extensa familia de pelirrojos Weasley. Todo eso está bien, ¿cierto?

Pero eso no quita que a Dominique Weasley le vayan los machos.

Y no, no le gustan musculosos y fornidos. No le gustan hombres más alto o más grandes que él. ¿Por qué? Porque un día escuchó la historia de cómo su padre se hizo las cicatrices que porta, y quedó traumado con Fenrir Greyback. Así que no, viriles no.

A Dominique le gustan los hombres que parecen chicas. Los hombres que parecen damiselas en peligro. Los hombres que cualquier brisa se los puede llevar volando. Le gusta meterlos entre sus brazos y nunca soltarlos. Le gustan los hombres de cabello negro, con ojos azules enormes, y una figura que se caiga de bueno.

También le gusta estar debajo de ellos. Gimiendo y jadeando como un poseso mientras se entierran en su… Bueno, en eso que está por detrás. No le importa ser el activo, pero prefiere mil veces los papeles pasivos. Prefiere ver a sus amantes perdiendo esa doncellez que lo prendó la primera vez.

Sí, amantes en plural. A Dominique no le gusta la idea de atarse a una sola persona, por muy atractivo que fuera el hombre. Le gusta la variedad. El poder probar y degustar los platos del bufete. Y no comprometerse con nadie.

A veces siente la culpa retorciéndole las tripas de estomago. Pero la ignora y sigue adelante. ¿Si puedes probar todo por qué comprometerse con una sola cosa? Pero a veces la culpa no lo deja dormir. O comer. O moverse libremente. Pero la vuelve a ignorar. Ni Jaques ni Albert se lo merecen se dice. Pero cierra los ojos y sigue mordiendo la clavícula de Jaques o el pecho de Albert.

Dominique suspira de placer. Y la culpa vuelve a ser enterrada en las brumas de la inconsciencia.

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas? Envía lo que quieras a través del simpático cuadrito de los reviews.


End file.
